


Lamentations

by 3xpeditor



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xpeditor/pseuds/3xpeditor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned in his own lair, Pitch has nothing but time on his hands.</p><p>Time to suffer. Time to plot. ... Time to regret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentations

_Should have done, would have done, could have done…_

That’s what it all boiled down to in the end. Hind sight is 20-20 and all that. And he didn’t have anything better to do than look and try to define just exactly where it was he fouled up when he wasn’t being forced into tortuous bad dreams by his own Nightmares.

So, in those rare moments, he really did his best to try and see what he’d missed.

And he only had one answer.

Jack Frost

‘Cold and dark,’ his own mind hissed scathingly at him.

So close; he’d been _so_ close. He had felt Jack’s want and need, felt his empathy and pain.

But he’d pushed too hard too fast, put too much of himself out there too soon. And when Jack had refused him, it had _**hurt**_ in a way that he had never felt before. He didn’t know how to handle that sort of pain so of course he’d lashed out like the monster he was.

Pitch wondered if things would have been different if he’d appealed to Jack sooner, instead of just leading him on a merry chase through his lair or when he had focused upon Sandy before his failed attempt at destroying the other dream weaver or perhaps when they first met at the Tooth Palace.

Part of him wished he’d gone the very night Jack had been reborn from the lake. He’d been all too aware of it.

Jack’s terror the moments before he died – and his sister’s as well – had grabbed at his attention while he’d been skulking about his lair, doing nothing of importance. He’d drawn on it, the strength of their fear being great enough to make him feel stronger than he had in quite a while what with how close they were.

He’d always been so close to the lake, to Jack, and yet he had never reached out. He’d never imagined that Jack would ever want him to, would accept him if he had. But he began to wonder if maybe he would have had a chance if he’d gone to the poor lost boy, if maybe he had just let Jack know that at least he could see him, hear him,  _touch_ him.

Pitch began to feel that he might have stood a chance with Jack then, if only he had tried.

It was a bitter pill to swallow knowing there was no going back and that he had no one to blame for his loneliness then but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a short drabble for now. I know this is technically longer than 500 words but to get it down to less than 1000 words is a crazy feat for me. So... yeah. This is slightly altered from how I published it on Tumblr. I think it's a little better here.
> 
> *Turns out my count was off. This is less than 500 words... Wow, I feel dumb...


End file.
